


danganronpa oneshotz?? pog

by rantaros_left_contact_lense



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Angst, Crushes, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Girls Kissing, M/M, Requited Love, Unrequited Crush, also im probably going 2 change the pronounz for half the characterz every chapter, also this isnt beta read so therez probably like 6000000 typoz lmao sorry, cuz literally the only thing im good at is writing crushez fsr, graphic depictionz of violence are only in chapter 10 btw, gross lol /j, hinazumi mahiyoko and ikuzono r all mentioned like once, i have no idea what to tag uh, im sorry these tagz are everywhere lmao, kinda?? therez like slight angst ig, mostly fluff tho lol, so if u just came here for one of those shipz this isnt the place for u, this is my first time attempting fanfic dont judge me too hard, wow im finally using my ao3 account
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:48:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 4,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28174941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rantaros_left_contact_lense/pseuds/rantaros_left_contact_lense
Summary: uhh heres some random things i wrote cuz i wanted 2 test out writing danganronpa characters. might take requests. or might not if its something i dont wanna write idk. some r non despair au but some arent. also theyre all less then 1000 wordz so tbh they should prob be called drabblez but espoilerz for all danganronpa gamez probably!! also the characterz might be ooc and there might be some japanifornia cuz im not the best at writing :pensive emoji: also none of them r related unless i say in the chapter notez
Relationships: Akamatsu Kaede/Shirogane Tsumugi, Celestia Ludenberg/Sonia Nevermind, Fujisaki Chihiro/Naegi Makoto, Hinata Hajime/Koizumi Mahiru (mentioned), Ikusaba Mukuro/Maizono Sayaka (mentioned), Iruma Miu/Oma Kokichi, Koizumi Mahiru/Saionji Hiyoko (one-sided), Koizumi Mahiru/Sonia Nevermind, Mioda Ibuki/Saionji Hiyoko, Shirogane Tsumugi/Tojo Kirumi
Comments: 4
Kudos: 21





	1. tsumugi wishes she was heather

**Author's Note:**

> pairing: therez really none tbh
> 
> title was based off the tiktok that this was based off lmao. also uhh this one has like the vaguest mention of ranmugi so yea

Why, she wondered. Why couldn’t she be as good as her. As smart, as pretty, as….anything, really. Why. She wasn’t even real. It’s not like she could be better than a fictional character. The seasons before the 53rd were just a show, and they started using real people to please the audience. It’s not like Junko existed, it’s not like she was the most amazing person in the real world, so why was Tsumugi still upset that she couldn’t be her? 

It’s true that Tsumugi had been a winner of the previous killing game. And it’s true that Rantaro had been her best friend, partner even….well, not exactly, but she’d be lying if she said she never wanted that. She had always been a big fan of the hit show Danganronpa, and was ecstatic when she was given the opportunity to be part of it, even more so when she ended up winning the game with Rantaro and was chosen to be the next mastermind. 

The more time went on, though, the more she felt….upset by her position as the mastermind. Her favorite character had always been Junko Enoshima, the mastermind of the first Danganronpa season. She wanted to live up to what Junko was, be as good at this as her, be as smart as her, as pretty as her, as good at everything as her. But no matter what, she felt like everything she did fell short. After every death, she felt worse, like she wasn’t fulfilling her role as the mastermind well enough. And besides, it’s not like she liked seeing her friends die, she had already had to kill Rantaro.

But hey, that’s what signing up for Danganronpa is about, right?


	2. tfw u have a crush on the mastermind

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> basically um kaede is really gay for tsumugi but shes the mastermind

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> pairing: kaede x tsumugi
> 
> au where kaede survives instead of shuichi ig?? i didnt feel like changing the survivors cuz im not creative lol

She’d….never expected this. No one did, really, but especially not the one with _feelings_ for her. She stood there, looking at the blue haired girl who was just revealed to be the mastermind. Tsumugi had always seemed nice enough, always talking about her interests, or just mentioning how plain she was. But Kaede never expected that she was the one responsible for the death of all their friends.

She looked around at everyone else’s expressions. Maki, Himiko, and Kiibo all looked stunned, upset, some looked sick, even. The emotion present in the trial was overwhelming, with no one knowing how to even feel about this. Kaede didn’t know whether to laugh, cry, or what. She felt dizzy, and her head was spinning, everything felt like it was blurring together. She had somehow caught feelings for Tsumugi a while back, but had never told her. But now for her to be the _mastermind_!? 

Tsumugi continued on explaining everything, how they were all fictional, and how they had all signed up for this. No one could even speak, they all just watched the mastermind in shock. They were all fictional? They signed up for this!? Who would even want to sign up for a game where they watch their friends all die right in front of them!? After a while, Tsumugi announced her final twist.

“The real mastermind….is the people of the outside world!”

That one sentence hung in the air for a few seconds, no one able to speak. Everyone else in the room looked like they were going to cry, or be sick. The outside world had been wanting this!? What kind of person would _want_ to watch others be forced to kill each other!? She couldn’t believe it. But she guessed that was the will of the outside world.  
I’m


	3. hiyoko b like: is gay

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> basically umm hiyoko is gay thats it thats the entire story

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> pairing: ibuki x hiyoko
> 
> IM SORRY THIS HAS SO MUCH DIALOGUE im piss at writing dialogue im sorry!! also eww girls kissing 🙄 /j im sorry for ending it with just 'they did the thing where they kissed' cuz i had literally no idea where to go from there lmao sorry
> 
> edit: okay so i added some more cuz i felt like i just ended this rly awkwardly?? pls dont judge me or anythingi have no idea how 2 write kissing scenez LMAO

If you asked Hiyoko if she had a crush on anyone, the answer she would say is no. I mean, it’s not like she talked to anyone, or liked anyone at all. Of course she had some friends, like Mahiru, but she was just a friend.

If you asked Hiyoko if she had a crush on anyone and she answered no, she would be lying. 

There was another girl on this island named Ibuki. Hiyoko and Ibuki would occasionally see each other, but not very often. Ibuki was always nice to Hiyoko, despite her being the person that she was, and she always appreciated that. But Ibuki was almost always with Mikan, who Hiyoko didn’t really enjoy being around.

As much as Hiyoko didn’t want to admit it, she always just wanted to be around Ibuki, hold her hand, or hug her, or just be near her.

So one day, Hiyoko went to Mahiru with her concerns. She went to the other girl’s cabin and knocked on her door.

“Hey….”

“Oh, hi Hiyoko!”

“Umm, can I come in?”

“Of course!”

So Hiyoko walked into her cabin, which was all too familiar to her at this point.

“So, what did you want to do?” Mahiru asked.

“Umm, I just wanted to ask about something.” Hiyoko was acting very nervous at this point, which led Mahiru to think something was wrong.

“Is something wrong?” She asked, concerned.

“Umm….how do you tell if you have a crush on someone?” Hiyoko responded.

“Wel….do you think you like someone?”

“I mean….there’s this one person who I really like being around and everytime I’m around them I get really nervous, and I just want to hold their hand or-”

“It sounds like you have a crush on them then.” Mahiru cut her off.

“Okay, then….how do I tell them that I like them?” Hiyoko asked.

“Well….who is it?”

“....Ibuki.” As soon as Hiyoko said that, she immediately covered her face in her hands. “Do you think Ibuki will hate me?” she said in a muffled voice. 

“She definitely won’t hate you….” Mahiru responded.

Hiyoko uncovered her face from her hands. “Should I tell her?”

“I think you should go for it!”

“Okay….”

So the next day, Hiyoko decided to go to Ibuki’s cabin. She went to her cabin and knocked on the door, hoping that she wasn’t with Mikan.

“Hello? Oh, hi Hiyoko!!” Ibuki said enthusiastically upon seeing the smaller girl.

“Hi….can I come in?” 

“Of course Hiyoko can come in!!”

She walked into the other girl’s cabin, which was fairly messy, with different items cluttering up the floor. They sat in silence for a few seconds, before Ibuki interjected.

“So….did Hiyoko want to talk about anything in particular?”

“Oh….I just….” She began to get nervous and stumble over her words.

“Is Hiyoko okay?” Ibuki asked, slightly concerned.

“Y-Yea….I just….I’ve always kinda had a crush on you!” she blurted out, slightly startling Ibuki. She didn’t say anything, and the cabin was silent again until Hiyoko said something.

“Do….do you hate me?” she sounded like she was about to cry.

“Of course Ibuki doesn’t hate you!” After saying that, she took a quick glance around the room, and then leaned forward and kissed the other girl.

Hiyoko was immediately surprised. It’s not like she was _opposed_ to Ibuki kissing her, it’s just that she didn’t expect the person she liked to _kiss_ her after she stupidly confessed her feelings to her. 

Hiyoko tasted strawberry soda against Ibuki’s lips. The kiss only lasted for a few seconds before the darker haired girl pulled away. They both sat in silence for a few seconds before Ibuki broke the silence.

“Actually, Ibuki likes you too.”


	4. oh my god did he call her baby

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> when u have a crush on ur friend but ur friend has a crush on someone else 😔

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> pairing: umm none really? i mean therez like, one sided mahiru x hiyoko and mentioned hajime x mahiru and then ig ibuki x hiyoko if u wanna interpret that as romantic
> 
> god i love this whole concept. yes i lowkey stole the concept from someone else but like itz not like itz original ive seen at least 20 other ppl do this but w different characterz. this has like hinazumi nd also vaguely hiyobuki but itz mostly just hiyoko being sad lol. also this is kinda like a prequel to the last chapter?? i like. wrote that one first and then was like 'wait this one could be a prequel' so sorry theyre not in order HFSKLDHKFl. hiyoko is kinda hard to write. also relationshipz are kinda hard to write. so this might not be good at all. nyways enjoy i (or dont, thats understandable too)

If there was one person that Hiyoko liked, it would be Mahiru. Being the way she was, Hiyoko didn’t have many friends, so her and Mahiru would often hang out and talk to each other. Hiyoko ended up spending most of her time with the other girl, because it was hard to find other things to do when everyone else on the island hated her. In fact, she had started to develop feelings for the other girl, but she usually just ignored them and repressed them.

They were just walking together, having a conversation like they normally did, when Mahiru began talking about Hajime. Hiyoko didn’t really like Hajime that much, he was just the boring reserve course student, and she didn’t understand why Mahiru would talk about him so much.

“So you know Hajime, right?” Mahiru asked Hiyoko, but it was a rhetorical question.

“The talentless one? Yea, I know him.” She wanted to roll her eyes, she didn’t really enjoy talking about him but knew that the other girl liked him as a friend.

“Well, we’re uh….you know, in a relationship now!”

“Oh, uh….that’s cool, I guess….”

“Is something wrong Hiyoko?” Mahiru asked, clearly realizing something was wrong with the way Hiyoko was acting.

“No, I’m happy for you!” she pretended to be happy for her friend.

“Oh! Well, thanks!” They continued on having a conversation for a while, with Hiyoko pretending to be interested in Mahiru and Hajime’s relationship. But she actually wasn’t. The person she had feelings for….was dating someone else? She didn’t know how to feel about that, of course it was Mahiru’s choice, but she wondered if something could’ve been different if she had told her about her feelings.

And so, later that day, Ibuki found Hiyoko sitting by herself on a bench at the beach, crying.

“Hello?” Ibuki called out to the person sitting at the bench. She couldn’t tell who it was from where she was standing, but she could hear them crying.

“Go away! Leave me alone, you troll!” Hiyoko called back. At that point, Ibuki knew who it was, and walked over to the bench.

“Hi, Hiyoko….is something wrong?” she sat down on the bench next to the other girl.

“Is something wrong with your head? Clearly something is wrong! Maybe someone should inspect your brain or something!” Hiyoko snapped back at Ibuki.

:Just calm down….Ibuki doesn’t know what’s wrong, but she wants to try to help.” Ibuki tried to calm down the other girl. When she was slightly calmed down, Ibuki asked her what was wrong.

“Well….I….don’t know if I want to explain it….I don’t want anyone else to find out….” Hiyoko said.

“Ibuki promises she won’t tell anyone!” 

“Do you….promise not to laugh at me?”

“Of course!” At that, Hiyoko told Ibuki everything about Mahiru and Hajime, and her feelings for her. Ibuki listened to her whole story, and then responded.

“Well….it isn’t Hiyoko’s choice that Mahiru feels that way, and you guys can still be friends, right?”

“I know that!! It’s just….I’m still upset about it….”

“Ibuki understands why you’re upset….Ibuki thinks it’s okay for Hiyoko to be upset about this….” suddenly, she pulled the shorter girl into a hug, which startled Hiyoko at first, but comforted her.”

“Well….Ibuki doesn’t completely know how to help….but she’ll try to help Hiyoko as much as she can!”

“Thank you, Ibuki….”


	5. and i cannot compete with you, sonia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> basically mahiru and sonia are gay. thatz it thatz the story

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> pairing: sonia x mahiru
> 
> hey lol *pees* i partially wrote this out of spite of that fact that mahiru x sonia only has like three ficz in the tag lol. also wanna try writing something for all my shipz (but esp obscure rarepairz) so ig this is 3/90 something. OH ALSO this isnt related to the hiyobuki one, just thought id say that hfdskl

There was always one person that Mahiru looked up to, and that was Sonia. Every time she saw the other girl, she was always amazed by her presence, maybe because Sonia was a princess and Mahiru was just a plain girl. She wasn’t sure whether she was in love with her or simply looked up to her, but everytime Sonia looked in her direction and smiled at her, she couldn’t help but to feel flustered.

Mahiru didn’t have much free time to be able to see Sonia, with Hiyoko, Ibuki, and Mikan always keeping her busy. Even when she did, she often didn’t get to see her, since she was always in her cabin or hanging out with Gundham, and she didn’t want to constantly be bothering the other girl. 

They had just had another class meeting, and Mahiru was walking back to her cabin with Hiyoko, like always, when Sonia came up to her. 

“Oh! Sorry if I am bothering you, but I was interested in meeting up with you later?” The blonde girl asked her. The other girl just stood there for a moment in surprise, and for a moment she didn’t know what to say. Hiyoko just stood there, getting impatient and annoyed that Mahiru would waste time with someone like Sonia.

“Oh….uh, yea, I’d be willing to do that!” She finally said, blushing slightly.

“Great! Could we meet at the beach in, hmm, maybe three hours?”

“That works for me!”

After they parted ways, Mahiru continued walking back to her cabin, slightly confused as to why Sonia wanted to meet up with her but happy nonetheless, while Hiyoko asked her why she would want to talk to someone as “trashy” as Sonia.

And so, three hours later, Mahiru walked by herself to the beach to meet Sonia. It was already getting slightly dark outside. A few minutes passed, and Sonia hadn’t shown up yet. Mahiru was starting to wonder if this was just a joke, if Sonia wasn’t going to show up. Her mind started going to all the worst possibilities, and she was thinking of just leaving, when in the distance she saw a blonde haired girl running up to her.

“So sorry that I’m late! I just got caught up with a few things at my cabin, is all!” Sonia apologized.

“Oh, it’s totally alright!” Mahiru assured her. “So….why did you want to meet up with me here?” She didn’t want to sound rude or like she was upset with this, since in reality she was very happy that Sonia would even consider talking to her, but she was also still very confused about this whole thing. “Not that I’m upset with it or anything!! I just….wanted to know.” she added.

“Oh….well, the truth is, I’ve always….really liked you.” Sonia answered. “I’ve always wanted to talk with you, but you were always busy with Hiyoko, and Ibuki, and Mikan….” Mahiru felt her face flush. Sonia had….wanted to spend time with her? She _liked_ her? 

For a few seconds, she didn’t know what to say, or how to speak, just let Sonia’s words hang in the air, before she finally came up with a response. “Well….I’ve always kinda liked you too….I don’t know if it’s romantic love or admiration, but I just….really look up to you. I’ve always wanted to be around you, but you were always with someone else, or I just didn’t want to bother you….”

Sonia blushed at this “That is….also the way I’ve felt about you….” They both sat in silence for a few seconds before Sonia asked “May I….hold your hand?”

“Yea.”

So Sonia took Mahiru’s hand in her own, and for the first time in a long time, the red haired girl felt….at peace.


	6. tfw youre the mastermind and have a crush

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> when ur the mastermind but have a fat crush on one of the participantz

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> pairing: kirumi x tsumugi
> 
> okay so i have two questionz for myself. why r all of these wlw, and why r all of them abt someone having a onesided crush on someone else. ill try to make the next one at least not one of those thingz im sorry. also i had no idea how to describe kirumiz hair color so sorry if i got it wrong lol

She was supposed to be the mastermind. She wasn’t supposed to catch feelings. She was the one who was supposed to be making them kill each other, and carrying out their executions. But yet, somehow, she had caught feelings for one of the participants.

She couldn’t help but fall for her. Her short blonde hair, her green eyes, everything about her appearance was stunning. But it wasn’t just her appearance. Her wanting to help everyone, and her caring about everyone. When Tsumugi was around Kirumi, she just felt….safe, and happy, like nothing else in the world mattered.

Tsumugi often stood next to Kirumi, trying to look for excuses to talk to her. She didn’t want to just ask her to do something for her, since she didn’t want to come off as rude, but the fact that Kirumi even cared so much and was willing to do anything for anyone is one of the reasons Tsumugi ended up falling for her. She wasn’t sure if the other girl was interested in any of her interests, so she ended up just standing in silence, but even being near the other girl was enough for her.

And then it happened. The second motive, the motive videos, personally designed for everyone. The videos showing their lives in the outside world, the most important person to them, the person they had to live for. Kirumi saw her motive video, which was too much for her, and she killed Ryoma. Of course, Tsumugi knew she was a murderer before anyone else, and throughout the whole trial, there was a pit in the bottom of her stomach. She knew what she had to do after the trial ended.

As the trial came to a close, Kirumi was completely freaked out, due to being found out as the murderer. And rightfully so. Tsumugi had to keep her calm persona for the killing game, but she wanted to just cry at that moment. She wanted to do anything but execute Kirumi, but she knew she had to.

And she couldn’t even tell her anything.


	7. plushie collecting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> miu has a plushie collection, basically

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> pairing: miu x kokichi but it could be interpreted as platonic
> 
> hi i couldnt think of a good title. anywayz basically irl my whole room is filled with plushez, and i was thinking about that, and wanted to write a fanfic abt that, and i was like 'oh would collect plushez?' and then just wrote it abt miu cuz haha kinnie moment. also tbh irouma could be interpreted as romantic or platonic here depending on how you feel? also peep my creative title skillz lol /s

One hobby that Miu had always had was plushie collecting. Sure, she had liked math, science, and inventing things, but when she had spare time and some spare money, she’d always spend it on a small stuffed animal to add to her ever-growing collection. Of course some people found this hobby childish, but it meant a lot to Miu. She had been doing this for years now, and had quite the collection of stuffed companions, some that she even upgraded with new features using her inventor skills. 

Even though she absolutely loved collecting stuffed animals, she was a bit scared to show her collection to anyone else. She was the type of person who was always scared of judgement from her peers, the reason why she put on a loud and harsh persona. There were a few people she was willing to open up about with her hobby, though.

One day, her and Kokichi were horseplaying around in the dining hall after finishing breakfast, as they did often. In truth, even though they often bickered and argued, and acted like they couldn’t stand each other, they were actually quite close friends. It was getting pretty intense, when Kirumi spoke up.

“Miu, Kokichi, if you are going to continue horseplaying, please take it to the dorms.”

“Fiiiine! You’re no fun, mom!!” Kokichi yelled. 

“Wanna head to my room, Kichi?” Miu asked her friend, to which he responded ‘sure’. So they walked through the halls, and to Miu’s dorm. When she opened the door, Kokichi’s eyes immediately widened at the amount of plushes that were lined up, all over the floor, stacked on top of everything, and everywhere else.

“You impressed, Kichi?”

“Wow! I didn’t know someone with such a small brain like you would have so many stuffed animals!” 

Miu had no idea what that was supposed to mean. They stood there for a few seconds, before Miu walked over to a shelf and took off one of the toys, a small purple rabbit, and handed it to Kokichi. The small boy blushed a bit at the gift.

“Is this….for me?”

“Yep!

“I don’t think I should be touching this….I mean, it belonged to you, so it might be diseased….”

“Shut up, Kokichi! Just be happy that someone like me is being nice to a little bitch like you!” she replied, before they both started laughing. They sat there for a while, insulting each other and laughing, just like they always do, before Kokichi happened to glance at the clock.

“Oh, it’s already 11:03 AM! I was going to go help Shuichi with something at 11, su I gotta go! Bye loser!”

“Bye, Kokichi!” Miu waved at him as he left


	8. imagine marrying someone just for their money

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> celestia wantz to marry sonia cuz shez a princess but endz up falling for her

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> pairing: celestia x sonia
> 
> inspired by a tiktok comment i saw, i forgot who made it but um. if you see this, i wrote a fanfic abt it lol, sorry if you didnt want me to. also sorry if i portray celestia as an asshole i really dont know how to write these characterz lmao. also sorry if ur annoyed w me calling her celestia instead of celeste, ik she goez by celeste but itz just a habit now cuz ik a few charcaterz named celeste so hsdfkls

Celestia didn’t fall for people. She didn’t get “crushes” on people, she didn’t “fall in love”. She wasn’t interested in men, or women for that matter. If she were to marry someone, it would be for her benefit.

She was just sitting outside a small café, sipping her milk tea, when she spotted a rather fancy looking girl walking to the table next to hers. The other girl had long, blonde hair, and was wearing quite an expensive looking gown. She immediately got Celestia’s attention, who went over to sit next to her.

“Hello” she stated simply.

“Oh, hello! Who are you?” the other girl responded back.

“I am Celestia Ludenberg, who might you be?”

“My name is Sonia Nevermind!”

They talked back and forth for a while, when Celestia found out that Sonia was a European princess. When she heard that, it immediately got Celestia’s attention. She knew she wanted to marry this girl, so she decided to try to get closer with her. They ended up exchanging phone numbers, before Celestia left to return to her dorm.

And over the next few weeks, Celestia and Sonia would constantly meet up with each other, getting to know each other better, and hanging out with each other. Although Celestia originally wanted to marry her just for her money and status as a princess, she couldn’t help but realize how kind and cheerful the other’s personality was, how much she was thinking of her, how much she wanted to be closer to her, and how she would become a bit flustered around the other girl.

Was she in love?

No, that was impossible. Celestia didn’t _fall in love_. But the more she thought about it, the more she realized that she was experiencing the same kind of attraction as everyone who was in love talked about. These thoughts made her head spin, and she didn’t know what to do.

So she decided to talk to Sonia about her feelings. Since they met up everyday, it wouldn’t be too hard to make an excuse to see her. They were supposed to meet at a small park that day. When Celestia arrived, Sonia was already sitting on a bench there.

“Oh! Hi Celestia!”

“Hello….” Celestia said, blushing slightly. “So, I, um, had something I wanted to talk to you about….”

“Oh? Is something wrong?” Sonia asked, worried. 

“Not particularly, I just….wanted to let you know something.” Celestia responded. She spent the next few minutes telling Sonia about her feelings, how at first she had only wanted her for her money and status, but after a while, she began thinking about the other girl a lot, and how she thought she might be falling in love with her.

After she was finished, Sonia threw her arms around the other girl, pulling her into a hug. “Oh, Celestia! I wouldn’t mind being your lover if you wanted!” She seemed to not care about the part about Celestia only wanting her for her status.

“Yes, I would….like that, actually. But only if you want to.” 

“Of course I want to!” And at that moment, Celestia thought, _maybe falling in love wasn’t so bad._


	9. when ur boyfriend is the shsl lucky student

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> pairing: makoto x chihiro, and also like implied one-sided sayaka x mukuro mentioned like once lmao
> 
> okay im sorry this is probably really bad and ooc but i kinda just wrote it on a whim cuz im super frickign bored rn lmao. nywayz this idea kinda came to me in a dream so i was like 'hey what if i wrote that....' also this is non despair au and they dont rly have shsl talentz makotoz just rly lucky, i just wanted 2 make that joke in the chapter title cuz i have legit no title ideaz lmao anywayz yea. also this is related to the hiyobuki and hinazumi one cuz i have this whole au kinda thing with them?? so yea ill just b slowly writing ficz for that lol
> 
> also chihiro usez they/them in this!! keep ur stank ass chihiro gender discourse off my lawn

Since it was the fair today, Makoto, Chihiro, Sayaka, and Mukuro had all decided to go together. They got there and Makoto and Chihiro decided they would split up with Sayaka and Mukur, but would have a meeting spot if they were to get lost or wanted to meet up again.

“Also,” Chihiro started “since Makoto has such good luck, we’ve decided to try to play all the fair games and see who wins!”

“That sounds fun!” Sayaka said cheerfully.

“Are you sure Makoto won’t have an unfair advantage?” Mukuro asked Chihiro.

“No, I’m sure he will! I just wanted to try my hand and see if I could win any of them, since even if I’m not lucky, I’m pretty good with strategy games! I’m pretty sure that fair games aren’t strategy based though….” they replied, trailing off a bit at the end.

“Well, good luck Chihiro! And remember to meet us here if you need anything!” Sayaka said. Chihiro nodded, grabbed Makoto’s hand, and ran away. Sayaka sighed slightly, a bit jealous of Makoto for having such a good datemate, and wondering secretly if Mukuro felt the same way about her before they began walking in the opposite direction.

Makoto and Chihiro spent the next few hours going around to all the different games, trying their luck at them. Makoto won most of them, due to his luck, but a few were so hard that neither of them were even able to win. By the end of two and a half hours, Chihiro hadn’t won anything, and was beginning to get a bit discouraged. They knew that Makoto had super good luck and would probably win most of them, but they were sad that they weren’t even able to win any of them.

Makoto noticed Chihiro’s change in attitude, from being excited when they first began playing and happily going to each game with him, to now silently tagging along with Makoto, not really wanting to go to the next game and watch him win again. 

“Hey Chihiro, is everything alright? You seem a bit out of it.” Makoto asked them.

“it’s nothing, I’m just….a bit tired….” they half-lied.

“You know, if you’re sad about not winning any games, I could always give you one of my prizes or something.” Makoto told them.

“No, it’s fine, I don’t care about the prizes, I just….want to win something, I guess….” Chihiro responded. 

After hearing that, Makoto decided to take them to one of the easier games that they might be able to win. “This one’s pretty easy, it’s not as rigged” he told them, which made them lighten up a little. They played a few rounds, but eventually Chihiro ended up winning.

“I won!!” Chihiro excitedly said, and Makoto just watched them excitedly yell about how they won. “So do I get a prize?” they asked.

“I mean, you could choose one of the stuffed animals they have on display.” Makoto said.

“But I want a different kind of prize….” Chihiro said, confusing Makoto a bit. “Can I have….a kiss?” they asked Makoto. Makoto leaned down and quickly kissed Chihiro, before they ran off to go find Sayaka and Mukuro.


	10. sad vocaloid song

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> basically sdr2 chapter 3 but mikanz pov lol

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> pairing: none but like ibuki x mikan is mentioned like once but could be implied as platonic? also mikan x junko but like....im not tagging that cuz itz basically just an sdr2 chapter 3 retelling LMAO
> 
> okay so basically i had this idea to write an sdr2 chapter 3 retelling from mikan'z pov cuz clearly the best way 2 cope with a character death that absolutely destroyed you is to write abt that death (/s) but i decided to scrap it cuz i had no idea how to write it, but then last night i had a dream that i wrote it and i was like 'k guess i better write this now' so itz rly short cuz i had no ideaz lmao. also sorry itz in first person 😔 also sorry if i got any detailz wrong my memory is rly fuzzy w these thingz and i didnt wanna replay chapter 3 of sdr2 to write a shitty fanfic !!

I felt the rope burning my hands as I pulled tighter, until I felt her go still. I wasn’t that experienced in taking other’s lives. My hands hurt after, but I couldn’t imagine how much pain Ibuki was in. It’s a bit sad, really, she was one of my closest friends, I loved her, even, and I wouldn’t deny that I would miss her….but I couldn’t love anyone other than her. My beloved….Junko….the only one who ever loved me….she would want me to kill Ibuki, wouldn’t she?

As I was finishing up, I heard the door to the music venue open behind me. I looked behind me and saw Hiyoko standing there. Another one of my friends….she always insulted me and bullied me, but we were friends in the past….I was only planning on killing one person, but I guess I’d have to kill her too….it’s a shame, she was one of my friends, and it made me feel despair to have to end her life like this….Junko would like this despair, wouldn’t she?

I could see the fear in her eyes, but she didn’t try to run away. She didn’t struggle, and I was easily able to cut her throat, the scalpel now covered in her blood. I felt despair as I finished with my murder plan and left the music venue, being careful not to be seen by anyone. Junko would like this, right?


End file.
